Senyum dan Éclair
by Annasthacy Chashyme
Summary: Fanfiksi dari novel Indonesia Éclair: Pagi Terakhir di Rusia  Prisca Primasari . Sepenggal kisah antara Vasilissa dengan Stepanych. Sepotong éclair telah mengembalikan senyum pada dirinya. / "Kuharap aku bisa membuat éclair untukmu lagi..." / Oneshot


Menjelajah fandom dalam negeri... alias fanfiksi berdasarkan novel asli buatan anak negeri! Saya sukaaa banget sama novel satu ini. Hehe, memang sih ceritanya masih berkisar luar negeri, tapi ada Indonesia nyempil di sana. Penulisannya bagus, karakterisasi mantap, alur dan plotnya keren. Jempol tenan buat mbak Prisca. Makasih udah bikin novel sebagus ini. Makasih juga udah memperkenalkan saya dengan kebudayaan Rusia -termasuk cowoknya yang cakep-cakep- #dhuar

Anyhow, saya benar-benar merekomendasikan novel ini buat yang suka novel remaja romance, tapi jenuh dengan romance yang biasa. Di novel ini, nilai friendship-nya lebih tinggi daripada romance. Ada crime dan suspense segala.

Ini cerita AR (alternate reality) tentang pasangan yang nggak terlalu canon, sampingan pula. Tapi saya paling suka pasangan ini. Selamat membaca dan menikmati!

* * *

><p>Annasthacy Chashyme (c) 2012<p>

Éclair: Pagi Terakhir di Rusia (c) Prisca Primasari

An Éclair FanFiction

Romance/Drama, T

**Warning:** gaje, implicit kissing scene, AR, dll

_**Entry for [FFC] Cinta 'Produk' Dalam Negeri on Infantrum**_

**SENYUM DAN ÉCLAIR**

* * *

><p>Semua berawal dari sebuah éclair. Kue khas Prancis, salah satu menu andalan Stepanych. Pemuda dengan senyum ceria, yang tampaknya selalu diselimuti aura hangat. Vasilissa tahu pemuda itu kadang mengamatinya dari teras rumahnya, dengan raut wajah murni penasaran.<p>

Ya, dia tahu, karena dia sendiri terkadang mengamati Stepanych.

Bagaimana bisa ada orang seperti dia? Tipe orang yang menyenangkan sejak lahir. Orang-orang merasa nyaman di sekitarnya, dan dia sendiri selalu menerima kehadiran orang lain dengan sikapnya yang hangat. Pemuda hebat. Dia juga baik hati.

Dan karena kebaikan hatinya, dia memberi Vasilissa—tetangga baru yang tidak pernah keluar rumah—sepotong éclair.

Vasilissa sendiri bukannya orang yang tidak menyenangkan. Bahkan bisa dibilang, dia mirip seperti Stepanych. Senyumnya adalah senyum yang menular pada orang lain yang melihatnya. Dia tahu benar bagaimana rasanya berbagi kebahagiaan dengan sekedar tersenyum. Dia pun ingin bisa memberikan senyum lewat lukisannya. Hanya kecelakaan menyedihkan itu yang merenggut cahaya dari dirinya. Sejak kecelakaan yang menewaskan suaminya, Vasilissa tidak mampu lagi tersenyum seperti dulu.

Sampai saat ia melihat sepotong éclair di depan pintu rumahnya. Seseorang telah menawarkan kehangatan di musim dingin kepada Vasilissa dan putrinya. Kehangatan yang mampu meruntuhkan tembok es dalam hati wanita itu.

Benar. Meski tidak pernah bertatap muka, Vasilissa bisa merasakan kebaikan hati pemuda itu. Hanya sepotong éclair, tapi artinya begitu besar. Saat melihat putrinya tersenyum lebar setelah memakan éclair itu, dia tahu sesuatu telah berubah dalam dirinya. Sesuatu menggerakkan hatinya untuk kembali memegang kuas dan melukis—mengabadikan perasaan yang melimpah ruah itu dalam goresan warna.

Selama dua hari melukis, Vasilissa berpikir,_ Bisakah aku menyampaikan rasa terima kasihku ini? Mampukah aku mengatakannya lewat lukisan ini?_

Namun saat tangannya berhenti menggerakkan kuas dan ia memandang hasil karya terbarunya, wanita muda itu tahu, bahwa semua perasaannya telah terukir dalam tiap goresan kuasnya. Saat putrinya memekik girang, lalu memeluknya erat dan berkata kalau lukisan itu benar-benar indah, Vasilissa tahu ia harus menunjukkannya pada Stepanych.

.:.:.

"Hai, Vasilissa. Maaf, aku datang mengganggumu lagi."

Kedatangan Stepanych disambut senyum dari Vasilissa. "Jangan bercanda. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu," ucapnya riang sambil mempersilakan pemuda itu masuk. Sementara dia ke dapur untuk menyiapkan teh, putrinya berlari menyongsong si pemuda. "Anya sudah sangat merindukanmu," tambahnya.

"Benarkah, Anya?" Stepanych mengedipkan mata pada anak perempuan yang kini bergelayut manja di lengannya. "Kebetulan sekali, aku juga rindu padamu! Lihat, aku membuat banyak éclair untukmu," tunjuk Stepanych pada kantong kertas yang dia bawa.

Anya memekik senang. "Mama, Mama! Bolehkah aku memakannya sekarang?"

"Tentu saja, sayang. Kemarilah, pilih yang kamu suka."

"Aku mau yang isi cokelat!" gadis kecil itu mengambil satu éclair, dan tanpa basa-basi menggigitnya dengan penuh semangat. Senyum lebar yang terukir di wajahnya selama mengunyah adalah hiburan tersendiri bagi Stepanych. Dia senang bisa membuat orang lain bahagia dengan kue buatannya.

Pemuda itu terlalu serius memperhatikan tingkah Anya hingga ia tidak sadar Vasilissa sudah duduk di seberangnya, setelah menaruh cangkir teh di meja. "Minumlah dulu," tegur Vasilissa. "Kau pasti capek."

Stepanych tersenyum penuh terima kasih. Memang, pekerjaannya beberapa hari ini cukup padat. Ditambah lagi hawa yang begitu dingin—teh panas di saat seperti ini benar-benar menyelamatkan. Mereka bertiga pun asyik berbincang-bincang, tertawa bersama, dan sesekali terselip pujian akan lukisan baru Vasilissa atau varian éclair Stepanych. Suasana kekeluargaan yang begitu hangat.

"Huaaaahm..."

Vasilissa mengelus rambut putrinya. "Anya, sudah waktunya tidur. Ayo...," ajaknya, menarik tangan gadis kecilnya dengan lembut. Anya mengangguk, dan sebelum berdiri dia menatap Stepanych dulu. "Paman Stepanych, besok kau akan ke sini lagi kan?"

Stepanych tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dia juga berdiri dan ikut mengantar Anya ke tempat tidurnya. Dia menarik selimut untuk gadis itu, sementara Vasilissa menutup tirai. Vasilissa memilih untuk keluar kamar, meninggalkan Stepanych yang tetap berada di sisi Anya hingga ia benar-benar terlelap.

"Dia benar-benar manja padamu," kata Vasilissa setelah Stepanych menutup pintu kamar Anya.

"Aku senang pada anak kecil. Terutama anak-anak yang selalu makan dengan lahap," gurau Stepanych.

Wanita di sebelahnya tertawa kecil. Setelah tawanya reda, dia berkata dengan suara lirih, "Sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya sesenang itu. Sejak kecelakaan itu... aku tahu dia kesepian. Dia sangat kehilangan." Vasilissa menatap lurus-lurus pemuda itu. "Makanya, aku sangat berterima kasih padamu, Stepanych... Ah, tidak. Kata-kata tidak bisa menggambarkan betapa banyak rasa terima kasihku ini."

Vasilissa tidak bohong. Sebanyak apapun dia mengucapkan terima kasih, rasanya tidak pernah cukup. Tiap kali pemuda itu datang, Anya terlihat bahagia. Melihat betapa dekatnya Anya dengan Stepanych, Vasilissa merasa seperti melihat seorang ayah dengan anak kandungnya. Kasih sayang di antara mereka benar-benar tulus, sudah seperti keluarga sejak lama. Padahal kenyatannya, mereka baru bertemu seminggu yang lalu, saat Vasilissa menunjukkan lukisannya pada Stepanych yang baik hati.

"...benarkah?" Suara Stepanych yang tenang memecah lamunan Vasilissa. "Benarkah aku bisa membuatnya bahagia?"

Vasilissa mengangguk. "Seperti yang kau lihat sendiri."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

Pertanyaan yang sederhana, namun benar-benar menohok hati Vasilissa. Benar, bagaimana dengannya? Dia tidak bisa memungkiri kalau berada di dekat Stepanych seperti ini membuatnya ingin menangis. Menangis bahagia. Kehangatan dan keceriaan yang menular dari diri Stepanych telah membangkitkan lagi dirinya yang sempat terpuruk.

Kehadiran Stepanych seperti menemukan kepingan yang hilang dari hidup Vasilissa.

"Vasilissa," panggil Stepanych, dengan suara yang tak lebih keras dari bisikan. Tatapan matanya serius—tak pernah Vasilissa melihatnya seperti ini—namun tetap lembut. Vasilissa merasa tersedot ke dalam kedua mata biru itu. "Aku tahu kau baru saja kehilangan suamimu... Kau pasti masih berduka untuknya... Tapi aku ingin memberi kebahagiaan padamu, seperti aku sudah memberi kebahagiaan pada Anya."

Suaranya lirih yang benar-benar memikat. Vasilissa tak lagi punya daya untuk bergerak, meski dia ingin sekali menggeleng dan membantah ucapan Stepanych. _Tidak, kau salah. Aku memang berduka, tapi aku baik-baik saja karena ada kau di sini,_ sanggahnya dalam hati.

"Aku minta maaf kalau sikapku ini kurang ajar," lanjut Stepanych, tampaknya menangkap ketidaksetujuan dalam mata Vasilissa. "Aku juga tahu aku masih muda. Tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh. Aku ingin bisa membahagiakanmu, Vasilissa. Aku ingin bisa menjadi ayah bagi Anya, dan berada di dekat kalian berdua. _Selamanya_."

Kali ini air mata benar-benar menetes dari pelupuk mata kiri Vasilissa yang tidak tertutup rambutnya. Satu demi satu. Dia tidak berusaha menghapusnya, karena air mata ini adalah bukti kebahagiaannya. Pernyataan yang tulus dan mengerahkan segenap perasaan dari Stepanych adalah hal terakhir yang bisa ia bayangkan. Puncak dari segala perasaannya.

Stepanych menatap Vasilissa bingung. Dia takut kalau sudah melukai perasaan wanita itu, hingga menangis seperti ini. Dia paling tidak tahu harus seperti apa bila menghadapi wanita yang menangis. Stepanych bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dan berlutut di sisi kursi Vasilissa. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengusap pipinya yang ternoda air mata, namun suara Vasilissa menghentikannya.

"Kenapa, Stepanych? Aku hanya janda dengan satu anak, pekerjaanku hanya melukis, dan terlebih lagi... aku buruk rupa," bisiknya dengan nada pahit. "Kenapa pemuda dengan masa depan cemerlang sepertimu... bisa sampai punya keinginan seperti itu?"

Senyum Stepanych mengembang. Jenis senyum yang dia pakai untuk menenangkan seseorang. "Kau sama sekali tidak buruk rupa. Kau adalah wanita tercantik yang pernah kulihat, dan hatimu jauh lebih cantik daripada itu. Dan kau telah membuatku jatuh cinta."

Air mata Vasilissa mengalir lebih deras, namun kali ini bibirnya juga mengeluarkan tawa. "Dasar _chef _bodoh. Masih banyak wanita lain di luar sana, dan kau jatuh cinta padaku?" guraunya.

"Aku tidak bisa memilih, kau tahu. Hatiku yang memilih begitu saja," sahut Stepanych, ikut-ikutan tertawa lirih. "Jadi... bagaimana? Bolehkah aku... berada di sisimu?"

Vasilissa membuka mulut hendak menjawab, tapi Stepanych mengangkat tangan, mengisyaratkan untuk berhenti. Jadi ia kembali mengatupkan kedua bibirnya sementara jemari Stepanych memainkan sejumput rambutnya yang menutupi wajah bagian kanan. Pemuda itu menyibakkan rambutnya dengan tenang, tatapannya melembut ketika memandangi bagian wajah Vasilissa yang terbakar itu.

"Lihat aku dengan kedua matamu saat kau menjawab," pintanya lembut.

"Stepanych...," Vasilissa tercekat. "Aku... aku juga... ingin bersamamu. Aku juga ingin melihat Anya tumbuh bersamamu. Aku juga—

—_jatuh cinta padamu_."

Frase ajaib yang menjadi titik kulminasi seluruh arti keberadaan mereka satu sama lain. Stepanych meringis senang, dan menarik Vasilissa ke dalam pelukannya. Rasanya seperti menyentuh matahari. Begitu banyak kehangatan dan cinta yang dia pancarkan, menelusup masuk dalam tiap pori-pori tubuh wanita itu. Setelah beberapa saat, Stepanych mengecup puncak kepala wanita pujaannya, lama dan penuh kasih.

Dan setelah kecupan itu usai, ganti bibir Vasilissa yang merasakan kelembutan dari bibir Stepanych. Mereka mengunci rasa cinta dan kasih dalam momen itu, tanpa kata menjanjikan kesetiaan abadi. Tidak perlu diutarakan, karena mereka berdua sama-sama mengerti.

_Aku mencintaimu._

.:.:.

Tiga hari sebelum pernikahan Katya dengan Sergei. Seharusnya kebahagiaan dan keceriaan menghiasi hari-hari mereka, tapi kenyataannya—

—sekali lagi Vasilissa merasa hampa.

Tidak, sejak dua tahun yang lalu, hidupnya selalu hampa. Tidak ada lagi senyum yang menyambutnya tiap hari, bersama aroma éclair. Tidak ada lagi pemuda berambut cokelat seperti kayu manis yang tertawa melihat putrinya makan dengan lahap. Tidak ada lagi pemuda bermata biru yang menatapnya dengan penuh cinta.

Tidak ada éclair tercipta di tangannya. Tidak ada kehidupan dalam dirinya.

Sudah... tidak ada.

Peristiwa kebakaran yang naas—hanya satu peristiwa tapi membawa beribu akibat. Hanya satu benang merah di antaranya: kesedihan. Selama dua tahun, Stepanych terbaring dalam keadaan terombang-ambing antara hidup dan mati. Selama itu pula Vasilissa terus mendampinginya, meski tak bisa lagi melihat senyum itu. Bukan itu saja. Anya melewatkan dua tahun dengan duka mendalam, dan dia tumbuh menjadi gadis yang pendiam. Sungguh berat bagi Vasilissa melihat putri kesayangannya terpekur di samping Stepanych, tanpa berujar apapun.

Tapi Stepanych masih hidup, Vasilissa masih menyimpan harapan untuk bisa membuatnya membuka mata lalu tersenyum lagi.

Memang, Stepanych sempat sadar dari koma. Berkat kerja keras Sergei dan Katya, sahabat-sahabatnya kembali di sisi pemuda itu lagi. Stepanych bisa tersenyum lagi, meski kali ini lemah dan tak berdaya.

Hanya sesaat.

Ekspresi terakhir Stepanych adalah senyum lembut yang mengiringi sorot mata meminta maaf. Kata terakhirnya adalah, "Lukisan ini bagus sekali, Vasilissa. Terima kasih." Napas terakhirnya adalah saat Vasilissa menunjukkan lukisan terbarunya—lukisan dengan seorang pria yang sedang memasak di dekat jendela yang penuh salju.

Hal terakhir yang dilihat Stepanych adalah senyum memaklumi dari Vasilissa. Ah, dan juga butiran air mata yang mengalir turun itu. Ingin sekali dia menghapusnya, tapi dia tidak punya tenaga.

_Aaah. Vasilissa, aku masih mencintaimu. Maaf, aku harus pergi begitu cepat... Kuharap aku bisa membuat éclair lagi untukmu dan Anya...  
><em>

Lalu semuanya gelap.

Dan isakan pelan dari Vasilissa-lah yang mengantarkan Stepanych menuju tidurnya yang abadi.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p>Huaaa! N-niatnya bikin yang hepi gitu, tapi kenapa ujung-ujungnya <em>sad ending<em> begini... Duh, beneran nggak bisa jauh-jauh dari cerita canon nih.

Bagi yang belum baca novelnya tapi nekat baca fanfiksi ini, saya beri bocoran deh. Sebenarnya, Stepanych dan Vasilissa ini hanya pernah bertemu sekali (saat Vasilissa menunjukkan lukisannya kepada Stepanych). Esok harinya, Stepanych sudah pergi ke Prancis dan... peristiwa naas itu terjadi. Vasilissa juga nggak menemani Stepanych selama dia koma, melainkan kembali ke Moskow bersama putrinya (yang sebetulnya nggak dikasih nama sama mbak Prisca). Oh, tapi lukisan terakhir itu beneran ada lho, saya nggak mengarang. XD

Meskipun hanya bertemu sekali, tapi deskripsi saat mereka ngobrol itu memang menunjukkan kalau ada 'something' di antara mereka. Pasangan tragis. Huhuhu.

Sudah cukup saya nyerocos nggak jelas di sini... Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

_Review please?_


End file.
